sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei - Vol 7 Chương 13/@comment-113.168.62.29-20140731163458/@comment-25170191-20140801163438
@bạn trên: bạn đọc kĩ nha, Gram Demolition khác Gram Dispersion nhá, viết tắt GD là sai hoàn toàn. Và vụ tai nạn xe Tat dùng Dispersion không phải Demolition nhé. Dispersion phải đọc Ma Pháp Thức bằng Elemental Sight, Demolition mới là chỉ dùng psion. Vol 4, lời tựa Gram Dispersion: Ma thuật này tác động đến Ma Pháp Thức và phân rã nó thành các nhóm những hạt psion vô nghĩa không có tổ chức. Do bản chất của Ma Pháp Thức là tác động lên thể thông tin gắn với sự tượng, nên nếu cấu trúc thông tin không rõ ràng, thì sẽ không thể nào can thiệp vào Ma Pháp Thức được. (dịch hẳn hoi từ Jap ra đấy nhá). Có thể thấy nếu người có ma lực mạnh và sử dụng 1 ma thuật Tat chưa từng thấy thì dù Tat có đọc kịp cũng không kịp hành động. Bằng chứng: Vol 11 Along the long thin eighty centimeters at the lower two thirds of the Brionac, a double helix of psion light ran; in the wider forty centimeter cylinder upper third of the Brionac in front of the grip, a magic sequence was instantly constructed. Tatsuya who perceived it invoked Gram Dispersion and — realizing it would be too late, suspended it. Vol 4 chương 10: Gram Demolition: Tức, một ma thuật có lực can thiệp càng mạnh, thì lượng psion cần thiết để áp đảo nó lại càng lớn. Thế nên, để tiêu hủy một Ma Pháp Thức được tạo ra bởi người có trình độ như Masaki thì cần một lượng rất lớn psion, thậm chí với Tatsuya nó cũng không phải là một lượng nhỏ,... => ma thật Masaki dùng trong Cửu Hiệu mới Cấp C, Tat đang bị kìm tỏa lượng psion cũng chỉ mới được 14/16. Nếu ma thuật Cấp A hoặc cấp chiến lược thì lượng psion tỉ lệ thuận lên mức nào? Các ma thuật chiến lược hiện tại đều là dạng tác động lên không gian rộng, trái ngược với của Tat là một mục tiêu -> lực can thiệp của các ma thuật chiến lược diện rộng kia là rất lớn. Và một điều nữa, ma thuật Gram Demolition này cự li tác động ngắn. Còn Ma lực. Ma lực trong ma thuật hiện đại không tính bằng psion nhé. Ma lực được tính bằng lực can thiệp (tức khả năng sửa đổi Eidos), quy mô Ma Pháp Thức (Ma pháp diện rộng), và tốc độ xử lí (ma thuật đơn hệ 5 tiến trình <0.5s) <- lấy từ wiki Jap. Lực can thiệp của Tat nhỏ, bằng chứng là Tat không thể thay đổi một sự tượng ở diện rộng (thay đổi không phải xóa bỏ nhá). Không có ma thuật tác động lên mục tiêu là không gian rộng (Miyuki có nhiều ma thuật diện rộng, Lina cũng có ma thuật tương tự. Skill chiến lược của Tat là tác động 1 mục tiêu nhỏ, và nổ chứ không phải mục tiêu cả không gian), tốc độ xử lí thì ngay trong các đợt thực hành đã cho thấy rõ. Và yếu tố trên đều chịu ảnh hưởng của vùng tính toán ma thuật. Mà vùng tính toán của Tat, vâng do bị hai cái thần thánh làm thu hẹp -> diện tích còn dư nhỏ -> tốc độ xử lí của vùng tính toán thấp. Và ở vol 9 hay 10, khi Lina đọ sức với Miyuki ở trường, đã chứng tỏ ma lực hai người xấp xỉ nhau, cả lúc đấu tay đôi nữa. Như máy tính, cpu ram nhiều thì tốc độ xử lí nhanh, độ đáp ứng mau, tương tự ma lực Miyuki và Lina xêm xêm nhau, thì rõ ràng vùng tính toán của hai người lớn hơn Tat nhiều (phần dư). Cái tốc độ Tự Tái Tạo bạn lấy đâu ra thế, tớ nhớ tác giả chỉ nói là không tới 1s, chứ làm gì có chỗ nào nói 0.2s. Hay bạn bảo Regrowth? Cái đó không phải Tự Tái Tạo nhé, cái đó chỉ phục hồi người khác chứ không phải bản thân, và hơn nữa cái 0.2s là thời gian Tat đọc Eidos để chuẩn bị thực hiện Regrowth nhé. 'Vol 7'Onii-sama used about 0.2 seconds to review all the changes in the Eidos. (Lúc phục hồi cho Isori).